


Five Books Hermione Granger Will Never Read

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Series: Nickle (or a Dime) For Your Thoughts [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5 Things, Books, Gen, Written Pre-Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-21
Updated: 2006-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... because books are to meant to be educational, or at the very least entertaining!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Books Hermione Granger Will Never Read

**Author's Note:**

> Another old Five Things entry, discovered gathering dust a decade later for repost. :) Time to create a series for them, I think, to keep better track in future! Written for anabels after Book 6 was published, and so features pre-DH Hermione.

**1) Sonnets of a Sorceror**

It was possible, of course, that Ron had been exaggerating what his father told him about banned books the ministry had confiscated. And even, in this case, rather likely-- why should a book about _sonnets_ cause one to speak in _limericks_? And surely there was a counter-curse-- the author must have have had some way of keeping him or herself from becoming affected as it was being written.

Still. Not being able to choose her words as she wished-- or even cast spells properly, for learning to fit them into limerick structure would be quite the chore-- would be a nightmare. Hermione might be a Gryffindor, but she isn't _that_ foolish.

**2) The Invisible Book of Invisibility**

She actually _would_ like to read a book about invisibility-- but even if one could find a copy in the first place, how would one distinguish the invisible text from the invisible paper it was written on?

Secretly, Hermione suspects that the stories about this book are really just the Wizarding World's version of "The Emperor With No Clothes".

**3) The Dream Oracle**

As _if_ Hermione would ever consult a text that Professor Trelawney had recommended for her class!

**4) The Handbook of Do-it-Yourself Broom Care**

This is one gift-book she actually _didn't_ crack open before wrapping it up to send to Harry. So she may be a little more knowledgeable about Quidditch than she used to be; that doesn't mean she needs to know the ins and outs of polishing a broom. 

(Er, at least, she hasn't yet).

and... **5) Anything with "Choose Your Own Adventure" in the title**.

_Honestly_. It isn't as if she doesn't have enough adventure in her life already, and books are to meant to be educational, or at the very least entertaining. They should not be a means of self-gratification.

(Not even if you _are_ a famous Defense Against the Dark Arts professor).


End file.
